


Persona Titles

by Seito



Series: AU Snapshots (fake fic title challenge) [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Families of Choice, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It's just a change in cognition. AU snapshots.1) Sojiro finds a stray2) Namikaze Minato is reborn as Arisato Minato3) Sojiro reflects, regrets, and deals with a heavy realization





	1. I wear hearts on my sleeves (so mine can keep hidden)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
>  **Please don't ask for more.** They are as complete as they're going to get.

Raindrops pitter and pattered against the roof, a soothing lullaby to finish off a hard day of work. Sojiro heated some curry for himself, stretching his muscles. He had closed the cafe a little early today. The rainstorm was just heavy enough that there was no way he would get any of his few customers.

The clatter of something messing with his trashcans was what drew Sojiro’s attention. He grunted, already foreseeing the stray cat that was clearly looking for food. He slid open his door, bellowing. “Go away! Shoo!”

It wasn’t a cat outside.

Sojiro froze, seeing a teenager digging through his trash. He was covered in rags and dirt, freezing like a deer in headlights. “Sorry,” the kid said, quickly running away. He didn’t get far, slipping on the wet ground.

Sojiro winced at the crash, darting out of his house and into the cold rain. “Hey kid! You alright?” Sojiro asked.

The kid blinked owlishly at him, surprised by the question. Sojiro couldn’t help the frown that settled on his face. Now that he had a closer look, the kid was almost unbearably thin. His dirty black skirt clung to him in the rain, revealing the set of rib bones that Sojiro could count.

The kid was young. Too young to be on the street.

“I’m fine,” the kid said, ducking his head. “Sorry. I didn’t… I’ll go.”

Sojiro’s frown deepen, now noticing the way the kid’s body shook, trembling from the cold rain that had been falling for over an hour now. “Want to come inside?” Sojiro asked, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

Gray eyes looked up at him, surprised. “Um,” the kid said. “But… I’m a stranger?”

“And?” Sojiro said. “You look like you could use a hot shower and some good food. I don’t any anything valuable, so there’s nothing you can steal. What do you say?”

He didn’t have the heart to turn this kid away. Not when he was thin as a stick, cold and probably starving. He didn’t know this kid’s story, didn’t know why he wasn’t home with parents that should be taking care of him.

A violent shiver racked the kid’s body.

“I promise kid,” Sojiro said. “At least until the rain stops. I’m not going to hurt you and you can get some food and a roof over your head in the meantime.”

The kid gave him a look of equal disbelief and longing, all twisted up into one that tugged at Sojiro’s heartstrings. He extended his hand out to help the kid up. “What do you say?”

“Okay,” the kid said quietly, accepting Sojiro’s hand.

“I’m Sakura Sojiro. Your name?”

“...Akira. Thanks.”

* * *

 

AU Notes

AU where Sojiro found Akira in the rain and proceeds to “accidentally” adopts him. Wakaba laughs, welcoming Sojiro to the single parenthood. Futaba thinks this is a perfect reason for her mom and uncle to get married because new big brother! Akira wonders what he done in his life to deserve such a loving family.


	2. let stardust and ashes fill my lungs (I'll burn with the passion of a hundred suns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> **Please don't ask for more.**  They are as complete as they're going to get.

**let stardust and ashes fill my lungs (I'll burn with the passion of a hundred suns)**

Sometimes he got flashes. Red hair like Mitsuru. A fond old love whenever Kenji insisted on going for ramen. Even after finding out that Ryoji was Thanatos was more like greeting an old friend.

Fighting came as if second nature despite having never lifted a weapon before. Junpei’s boisterous nature reminded him of… _someone_. Fuuka’s calm smile reminded him of a girl with strange markings on her cheeks. Koromaru barked, demanding attention and all he could think about was glimpses of silver and the sly thought that frogs are better than dogs.

Somehow smiles came easier and he could now move more easily, like a robot that was finally getting oil in its joints, in its _soul_. It was why Aegis gave him such hope. Sometimes he felt like he was putting pieces of himself back together

Then when he stared up at Nyx, looming so high in the sky, a chill ran down his spine. For a brief moment, his vision distort and Nyx was replaced with a towering red fox with nine tails. As his friends fell, his power failed, and the _only_ option was to sacrifice himself, all Minato could do was smile sadly to himself.

It wasn’t a choice, not really. But what was one life compared to thousands?

It wasn’t any easier to make the same choice a second time.

* * *

 

AU Notes

AU where Minato Namikaze was reborn as Minato Arisato. Just there’s a lot of a parallels you can draw between the two Minatos. Not in personality but circumstances and roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on your way out


	3. broken bits and shattered somethings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, there was an ask game that said: SEND ME A MADE-UP FIC TITLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WOULD WRITE TO GO WITH IT
> 
> While none of the following stories are complete enough to stand by themselves, I figured you guys will appreciate seeing them. Some are quite short, some have way more detailed AU notes attached to them.
> 
> Please don't ask for more. They are as complete as they're going to get.

 

Today had been a mess, no questions about it. It wasn't every day you find out that your kids were actually some magical criminals who stole people's hearts. Frankly, it was hard to wrap his mind around it, the metaverse, personas, the talking cat. That Futaba's new improvement was because of this change of heart.

Sojiro's head hurt to think about it. Even hours later as he laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling, unable to sleep.

He was a failure. Could he even be called someone's guardian?

The fear that gripped his heart when he had found the calling card among Futaba's things. After that happened with Okumura, he didn't even want to consider why Futaba had such a thing. Did they change her heart too? Was that why she had been outside of her room late?

That fear only continue to build as he waited for Akira and Futaba to get home. He lit up cigarette after cigarette, drumming his fingers against the counter, anxious. When they finally arrived home, he confronted them about it.

Nothing had gone as he planned and instead all he got was Futaba crying and a crazy story. Emotions had run high, old wounds were reopened, salt rubbed into them, stinging pain. Akira had bared the brunt of his anger too.

He made a sigh. Akira was always bearing the weight of his anger. At first it had been a show of discipline, yelling at him to strike some fear into his heart to set him straight. But as things got more convoluted when the Futaba's Uncle had returned and the prosecutor poking at his past, Akira, who deserve to know, always managed to ask at the wrong time, sticking his nose in a little too deep, and Sojiro would lash out at him. Terrible habit. One he resolved to break.

Being more honest with the kids… If he had done that, trusted them, maybe they would have confided in him earlier about this whole mess. None of these kids had an adult to rely on and Sojiro probably had scared them off in more ways than one.

What a mess.

His eyes snapped open wide and he darted out of his bed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized something had struck him odd. The minute he had slammed his fist to the bar counter, Akira had moved, pushing Futaba behind him and babbling he would explain everything. It wasn't just guilt like a child being caught with their hand in the cookie jar, but it was a fear.

It was resignation.

Sojiro paled. Akira had moved to protect Futaba, seemed resigned to Sojiro's anger and fearful for it. Akira had tensed, as if bracing for impact. It… was different from the other reactions. In fact, Akira was usually numb to any yelling Sojiro had done. But it wasn't until Sojiro had hit the counter…

He didn't like the possible reasoning for why that had provoked such a reaction in Akira.

Sojiro was sure he wasn't going to like what he found.

* * *

  **AU Notes**

Found Akira's reaction to Sojiro's anger when he found out pretty interesting. So AU where he had abusive parents, and angry adults who are ready to lash out are something he's resigned to. Sojiro realizing how deep it stems.

There's a scene where after canon, Akira manages to send word that things are not good at home and Sojiro jumps into his car, drives all night and breaks Akira out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been tossing around this idea for awhile. Hoping to flesh it out eventually (or maybe make it a two part series? I don't know.) But coffee dad is the best dad. And I love this ridiculous coffee family and want a billion stories of fluff with them.
> 
> This is the last chapter of this series. For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> Please leave a review.


End file.
